


His Son's Best Friend

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel Loves Dean's Brattiness, Claiming, Dean's a Bratty Omega, Fluff and Smut, Have a Side of Plot with Your Porn, Jack is Castiel's Son, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Porn With Plot, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Castiel’s son Jack met Dean in middle-school. They hadn’t been instant best friends, but when Dean stood up against some bullies who had been picking on a very awkward Jack, they became inseparable. Dean was often at the Novak’s house, studying or playing video games with his son. When Dean presented as omega, it was all Castiel could do to keep his hands off the beautiful green-eyed boy. One day Castiel discovers the feeling is mutual and can no longer hold himself back. How will Jack react when his best friend becomes his new step-parent?





	His Son's Best Friend

 

It was the summer after Jack’s high school graduation. The last carefree summer before he would be going off to college. Castiel tried to relish every day he could with his son, although Jack had other plans. Jack was upset that his best friend Dean wasn’t going to college. So, he had to spend every waking moment with Dean to the exclusion of all else.

One afternoon in mid-July the boys were hanging out in the backyard when Castiel brought out a fresh pitcher of lemonade he’d made. “So, what are your plans today?” he asked as he poured them each a glass.

Jack shrugged. “Dunno. Just hanging out here I guess.”

“Wonderful! You boys can join me for dinner then. How about I grill up some burgers?” Castiel suggested. Dean’s eyes lit up, and Castiel had to tamp down his inner Alpha when those brilliant green eyes looked into his.

“That sounds awesome Mr. Novak!” Dean said. “I love your burgers!”

“Yeah, that’s sounds good, Dad.,” Jack agreed.

“I hope you boys don’t mind if I hang out here on the patio with you? I was going to catch up on some reading.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Jack said, grabbing his phone and plopping down on one of the lounge chairs. Dean sat next to him and they started talking about some video game or other. Castiel sat back onto a patio chair and grabbed his book and took a sip of lemonade before starting to read.

Castiel was distracted from his reading some time later when Dean made his way into the house, leaving Jack scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. Castiel had tried to focus on his reading, but he hadn’t been able to stop staring at Dean, shirtless in the summer sun, his skin a golden tan from all the time he and Jack had been spending outdoors.

When Dean walked past him, Castiel could have sworn he caught the hint of omega arousal in the air. He tried to shake it off, but his concentration was now completely broken. Looking up, Castiel noted that Jack had moved over to the hammock that had been set up in a shady corner of the yard and looked ready to take a nap.

Without giving it too much thought, Castiel put down his book and went into the house. As soon as he stepped inside, the scent of omega arousal hit him like a ton of bricks. _Fuck, I can’t do this anymore._

Following the scent, he found Dean in his study, fingering through one of his many books. Castiel smiled. He knew Dean enjoyed reading, even if the omega never wanted anyone to know he was into that ‘ _nerdy stuff_.’

Scenting the air, Castiel approached Dean. “Find something that interests you?” Castiel asked as he pulled the book out of Dean’s hands. He tried to school his features when he saw the title. _Your Omega and You: A Practical Guide to Happy Mating_.

Dean turned to him and stared boldly into his eyes, before his cheeks pinked, and he dropped his gaze. “Yeah, but I don’t think he’s interested in me.”

Castiel’s breath hitched but tried to play it off. “What do you mean? Jack’s crazy about you. Just because he’s a beta doesn’t mean—”

“No, not Jack,” Dean interrupted, shaking his head and raising his eyes again. “You.”

 _He’s your son’s best friend and half your age_ , Castiel tried to remind himself. _But fuck it, I want him_.

Putting the book down and crowding Dean against the bookshelf, Castiel grabbed the omega’s hair and held his head firm while he scented the boy’s neck. The boy smelled like heaven. His scent was a mix of honey and sweet spice. Dean whimpered as Castiel tilted his head in order to lick a long stripe up the column of Dean’s neck. “Are you sure you know what you’re saying, omega?”

“Yes, Mr. Novak,” Dean replied breathlessly.

Keeping a firm hold in Dean’s hair, Castiel’s other hand slid down Dean’s back, dipping into the waist band of the shorts he wore. First, he cupped the boy’s ass cheek, thrilled at finally being able to touch. Then he slid his fingers between those pert cheeks to find the boy was absolutely _drenched_.

“Are you wet for me, omega? Do you want me to fuck that pretty little ass of yours? If I do, I won’t be able to hold back. I’ll mate and claim you. Is that what you want, Dean?” Castiel growled into Dean’s ear.

Dean nodded as much as he could in the Alpha’s tight grip. “Yes, _please_ … Mr.—”

“Call me Alpha,” Castiel insisted.

Dean practically melted against him. “Yes … Alpha.”

***

Dean couldn’t help the needy whine that escaped his throat as he felt Mr. Novak … no … Alpha … _his Alpha_ … slowly pushed a finger into his slick hole. Finally, the Alpha had touched and scented him, promised to mate and claim him.

His crush on his best friend’s dad had become all consuming as he spent more and more time at Jack’s house that summer. He hadn’t been sure if the Alpha was even interested in him, but now he knew the feeling was more than mutual, if the hard column of the Alpha’s cock against his hip was anything to go by.

“Your hole is so slick and wet,” the Alpha growled with a note of praise.

“Always wet for you, Alpha,” Dean said shyly. “Have been since I presented.”

Castiel pulled back and his impossibly blue eyes looked deeply into his for a moment before claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Dean eagerly opened his mouth and let the Alpha explore freely. Castiel was breathing heavily when he broke the kiss, his eyes dark with arousal. “Tell me you want this, little omega. My restraint is at its limit.”

“Yes, Alpha, I want this. I want _you_. I never wanted anyone else.”

With a growl, Dean found himself spun around and bent over Castiel’s desk, his shorts roughly pulled down to his ankles. “Last chance to change your mind,” the Alpha said, even as Dean heard him unzip his pants.

“I won’t change my mind. I want to be yours, Alpha,” Dean reassured him.

“Brace yourself, this will hurt,” was all the warning Dean got before his hole was speared open by Castiel’s Alpha cock. Dean screamed as the sharp burn of his first breaching radiated from his hole. Thankfully, once the Alpha was fully seated inside of him, he held himself still, allowing Dean to adjust to the rough intrusion. His hole was slick and relaxed, or it would have been far more painful.

Castiel blanketed Dean’s back and wrapped his arms around his chest, keeping himself buried deep inside of Dean. “Fuck, you’re so wet and tight for me,” Castiel purred into Dean’s ear. Slowly the burn began to dissipate, and Dean felt himself relax into the Alpha’s embrace.

“That’s it, little omega, just relax and let me take care of you.”

Dean groaned as Castiel began rocking slowly in and out of his body with gentle, shallow thrusts. The pain melted into pleasure and Dean couldn’t help the moans that began to escape his lips.

“Your hole fits me so perfectly,” Castiel praised as he straightened up and grabbed Dean’s hips tightly. “Are you ready for me to fuck you properly, sweetheart?”

Already overwhelmed with pleasure all Dean could do was nod and say. “Yes, Alpha.”

With his consent given, Dean felt Castiel’s grip on his hips tighten. “Hang on, I won’t stop until my knot is locked inside that gorgeous ass of yours.”

The cock inside of him began to slide almost all the way out, before being slammed back into his hole, over and over. Dean cried out in ecstasy as the Alpha began to hit on a blinding spot of pleasure deep inside of him. The pleasure began to spiral, and Dean absentmindedly reached for his cock.

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Castiel said as he grabbed Dean’s arm and twisted it gently behind his back. “If you’re going to come, you’re going to do it like a proper omega, hanging off my knot.”

Dean whined as Castiel grabbed his other arm and held both behind his back in an iron grip, while speeding up his thrusts. Dean’s throbbing, hard cock bobbed up against the flat plane of his stomach as Castiel began fucking him even harder. He could feel the Alpha’s knot as it began to hit against the rim of his ass on every inward thrust.

The added stretch of the knot brought back the intense burn and Dean couldn’t help struggling against Castiel’s hold on him. That’s when Castiel used his Alpha voice. “Omega, SETTLE.”

Immediately Dean stopped struggling, his omega instinct to obey kicking in, even as Castiel gripped him tighter and pushed the knot in with a hard thrust. “That’s it, you’re taking my knot so well, sweetheart. It’s time I finally claim you as my mate,” Castiel growled as he bent down over Dean’s back. Dean felt his hair being gripped tight and his head tilted to the side to expose his neck.

“I claim you, Dean Winchester, as my omega and my mate,” Castiel said into Dean’s ear.

Dean knew the words he needed to say. All Alphas and omegas were taught the words of claiming from a young age. A thrill ran down his spine as he finally got to say them for real. “I accept your claim, Castiel Novak, as my Alpha and my mate.”

As soon as he finished saying them, Castiel sunk his teeth into the mating gland, even as he began to rut his knot deeper into Dean, stimulating his overly sensitive prostate. The mating bond snapped into place between them even as the most amazing orgasm was practically ripped from Dean. He barely registered the triumphant howl Castiel made as he came hard, filling Dean with his Alpha seed.

They were both still coming down from their orgasmic highs when Jack ran into the study, his mouth open in shock. “Daaaad! What the hell?”

Dean smiled at his best friend and enjoyed the rumble of Castiel’s laugh along his back. “Meet your new step-parent,” Castiel said with a clear smile in his voice. Jack clearly had no idea what to say as he kept opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish out of water.

“Go back outside, son,” Castiel said. “Dean and I need some privacy while we’re knotted. We’ll talk afterward.”

Jack fled the room, and Dean couldn’t help laughing, which caused Castiel to laugh too.

Looking over his shoulder, Dean studied Castiel … _his Alpha_. A wrinkle of worry creased between his eyebrows as he looked back at Dean. “You’re … not regretting this, are you?” the Alpha asked.

Shaking his head, Dean smiled. “Not at all. You have no idea how happy this makes me. I’ve wanted you to be my Alpha almost from the moment I first presented,” Dean admitted. “I … I love you, Mr. Novak.”

“I love you too, Dean … and I think you can start calling me Castiel now, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah … um Castiel. Cas?”

“Okay, Cas is fine too,” Castiel said as he nuzzled Dean’s neck before another wave hit him and he continued to fill Dean with his seed. “Fuck, I forgot how good it felt to be knotted inside a mate,” Castiel groaned.

After a beat of silence, Castiel ran his fingers gently through Dean’s sweat-soaked hair. “Even if we had both known sooner, I would have waited to claim you. You deserved to finish school first, at the very least.”

Dean nodded in understanding. As soon as an omega was mated and claimed, regardless of age, they were forced to leave school. Many omegas never even got the chance to graduate like he had. “So, what happens now?”

“Once my knot goes down, we’ll take a shower, make ourselves decent, and go talk to Jack,” Castiel said. “Then, I think we should talk to your parents. I happen to know your dad has been looking for an Alpha for you.”

“He … was going to put me through an arranged mating?”

“Yeah. He was going to wait until Jack went off to college though,” Castiel said. “Our timing will save him the trouble at least.”

Dean squirmed under Castiel, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being bent over a desk like he was. “Maybe next time we could do this somewhere more comfortable.”

“Well, I’m hoping we’ll be doing it in our bed next time,” Castiel said, circling his hips and making Dean groan. “We’re mates now, so you know you’ll be moving in here with me, right?”

“I hadn’t even thought of that but … yeah,” Dean said, imagining how much his life was going to change. “So, are you planning on keeping me barefoot and pregnant, or what?”

Castiel laughed. “If you want pups, we can discuss it, but we don’t need to rush into anything.”

“So, what will I do if I’m not staying home and raising pups?” Dean asked.

“Well, what do you want to do? Get a job? Go to an omega university? I’ll support whatever it is you want,” Castiel said sincerely.

Before Dean could react to that, the knot finally went down and Castiel slipped free from Dean. Turning around, Dean faced Castiel. “Alpha … Cas … I don’t know what to say.”

Cupping Dean’s face, Castiel pulled Dean in for a sweet, lingering kiss. “Then don’t say anything. Take your time to think about it. You don’t have to decide right this moment. Now let’s go get cleaned up, okay?”

Nodding, Dean let Cas lead him to the shower.

***

Once they were cleaned and dressed again, they made their way out to the backyard where they found Jack pouting. When he saw them he immediately ran over to Dean. “Are you okay? Do I need to call the cops or something?”

Dean was confused. “The cops? Why?”

“Because my dad raped you!”

“No, he didn’t! I wanted this as much as he did,” Dean said with a growl. “I’ve been in love with your dad since like … forever. I just didn’t think he’d ever like me back.”

“So, you … wanted that to happen?”

“Yeah, I did,” Dean admitted, snuggling closer to Castiel. “Very much. He’s always been the perfect Alpha for me.”

“Son, I wouldn’t have claimed Dean if he had told me no,” Castiel explained. “I fell in love with him over the years as well, but I didn’t want to act on it before he was older. You know I believe in omegas being able to complete their education.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jack replied. “I just … you’re my best friend Dean.”

“I know, and you’re my best friend too. I guess now you’re also my stepson,” Dean teased with a smirk. “We’re family now. I’ll be here when you come back to visit, and I’ll make sure to take real good care of your dad while you’re gone. I promise.”

A smile crept over Jack’s face. “Family, huh? Okay, I guess I can get onboard with that, but it’ll take me some time to process all this.”

“You better, there’s no going back now,” Dean said as he pointed out the mating mark on his shoulder.

“Dean, why don’t you invite your folks over for dinner? I’ll make a quick run to the store to get more food,” Castiel suggested.

***

John, Mary, and Sam arrived just as Castiel was putting the burgers on the grill. Dean chose to change into one of Jack’s shirts in order to cover up his mating mark, at least until they had a chance to explain everything.

Once the burgers were grilling, Castiel wiped his hands and came over to greet the Winchesters. “Welcome! Feel free to grab a beer or soda from the fridge,” Castiel invited. “The burgers won’t take long.”

Once everyone was situated with drinks and food, John looked across the patio table at Castiel. “Okay, now that the niceties are out of the way, what’s going on?”

This time it was Dean’s turn to whine. “Daaaad, can’t we eat first before we get into it?”

“John? What’s going on?” Mary asked.

“Those two went ahead and got mated,” John declared. “Don’t deny it either, I can smell you both from here.”

“Dean and Jack? I thought Jack was a beta?” Sam asked in confusion.

“No, not Dean and Jack. Dean and Castiel,” John said with a scowl.

Castiel held his hands up. “Guilty as charged. Which is exactly why I invited all of you over immediately. I knew we’d have to talk about this.”

“Oh, Dean!” Mary exclaimed. “My baby is mated!? Let me see your mark.”

Dean pulled back the shirt to show his mom the mating mark and she pulled him into a hug. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you dear.”

John harrumphed and took a swig of his beer before turning his attention to Dean. “Did he force himself on you?”

Dean shook his head and took Castiel’s hand in his. “No, dad. I wanted this. I’ve been wanting this for a long time. I’m in love with Cas.”

“You know, traditionally you should have come to ask for my blessing first, right?” John said, looking at Castiel.

A slight wave of guilt came over Castiel then. He hadn’t thought of that until now. “You’re right, I should have. I apologize … it happened in the heat of the moment, so to speak.”

“Well, what’s done is done,” John said with a shrug before holding out his hand. “Welcome to the family.”

Castiel took the offered hand and was surprised when John gripped tightly and wouldn’t let go. “You just treat my boy right, or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel agreed. “I do love Dean, very much. I’ll do everything I can to make him happy.”

“You can come by this weekend and pack up your stuff,” John said to Dean. Before Dean could say anything, John continued. “I remember what being newly mated is like. In fact, Jack, if you want, you’re welcome to come to our place and crash in Dean’s room for a couple of nights. You might not get much sleep if you stay here.”

When Jack realized what John meant, he made a disgusted face and nodded. “I think I’ll take you up on that.” Everyone laughed as Jack excused himself to go pack an overnight bag.

***

Dean helped Castiel clean up after everyone left, leaving the two of them alone. After the last dish was placed in the dishwasher, Castiel turned to Dean, wrapping his arms around his young mate. “How’d I get so lucky to find love twice in my life?”

Dean gave him a cheeky grin and shrugged as he leaned in to kiss him. “How’d I luck out on getting such a hot Alpha to fall in love with me?”

“I’m hot, huh?” Castiel asked as he ground his growing erection against Dean’s hip.

Nodding Dean kissed him again. “Yeah … smokin’.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him to the master bedroom. A thrill ran up his spine when he remembered all the times he’d fantasized about having Dean in his bed. As soon as they were inside, Castiel pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him hard.

“You have no idea how many things I dreamed of doing to you in this room,” Castiel whispered, his voice hoarse with arousal.

“Well, it’s about time you showed me, don’t you think,” Dean said with a cheeky grin.

They took their time stripping each other. There was no hurried desperation this time. Once undressed, Castiel savored the delicious scent of aroused omega as he captured Dean’s mouth in another passionate kiss.

Pushing Dean onto the bed, he admired the view for a moment before crawling up and over Dean. “I am going to worship every inch of that gorgeous body of yours,” Castiel promised, nuzzling Dean’s neck to scent him again.

Castiel was determined to take his time. While the frantic, heated rutting of their earlier mating had been fun, he preferred to make slow, sensuous love to his mate. Tangling his legs with Dean’s, he pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him slow and sweet. Soon Dean was wriggling impatiently in his arms. “Need you Alpha, please.”

“Patience, omega,” Castiel growled. “You will get what you need.”

Looking into Dean’s lust blown eyes had Castiel’s cock twitching, even as he caressed his face gently. “You are so beautiful.”

A flush of pink crept over Dean’s face, as he ducked his head shyly against Castiel’s chest. The Alpha took Dean’s face and tilted it back up. “Never hide your face from me, omega. You _are_ beautiful. Never doubt that.”

Nodding, Dean flicked his eyes up. “Yes, Alpha. I … you’re … I love how blue your eyes are. I could get lost staring at them.”

Smiling at the compliment, Castiel caressed Dean’s face. “Your green eyes keep me equally transfixed, my beautiful mate.”

Shifting them so that Dean was under him, Castiel slotted himself between the omega’s legs, who spread them eagerly. Reaching between them, he gave Dean’s cute cock a few deft strokes while he rutted his own, much larger, cock along Dean’s sweat-slicked skin.

Arching into the touch, Dean whined with need. “Please, Alpha. Want you so bad.”

“You look so good, wrecked and desperate for me,” Castiel praised. “For years I’ve had to hide how hard being near you made me.”

Dean looked up at him, a furrow wrinkling his brow. “C’mon old man, fuck me already. You aren’t getting any younger!”

Castiel knelt up and regarded the omega for a moment. “So, you’re going to be that kind of omega, are you? A cheeky brat who needs to be fucked into submission?”

Grinning up at him, Dean raked his eyes over Castiel while licking his lips. “Yeah, if that’s what it takes to get some action around here.”

Grabbing Dean’s hands, he pinned them above his head, while using his knees to spread Dean’s legs even wider. “I wanted to make slow, sweet love to you my bratty little omega, but it seems I need to fuck the impatience out of you first.”

“Go ahead and try, Alpha.”

Taking himself in hand, Castiel lined his raging erection up with Dean’s slick passage. “Hold on, sweetheart. We’ll see how cheeky you’re feeling after I’ve pounded that tight ass of yours into the mattress.”

Castiel slammed his cock inside of Dean. The omega’s eyes widened in surprise, screaming at the rough penetration. Without hesitating, Castiel jack hammered into the omega, chasing his pleasure hard and fast. Dean continued to scream as he was roughly penetrated over and over. The cries were clearly a mix of pain and pleasure that only spurred the Alpha on. His knot formed quickly, popping in and out of Dean’s hole as it grew. Soon the knot was too large, and it locked into place, even while Castiel continue to rut hard and deep.

The omega finally whimpered in submission, baring his neck to his mate. Castiel took it as an invitation and sank his teeth into the offered flesh, without breaking skin this time. He held on as Dean’s hole clenched around him and he felt his orgasm explode deep inside the omega. Castiel didn’t release the bite until he stopped spilling his seed.

Gently releasing his teeth, Castiel let go of Dean’s wrists and knelt up. Dean was a gorgeous, wrecked mess beneath him. To his delight, Dean was still painfully hard, just lying there and accepting his fate. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson, although I’d happily teach it to you again as many times as is necessary.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha. Please let me come. Please?” Dean pleaded.

“Do you think you deserve it, my naughty mate?”

“I promise I’ll be patient next time. _Please, Alpha!_ ”

“First lesson in being a mated omega, how to keep your Alpha hard so he can fuck you again after his knot goes down.”

Blinking up at him in confusion Dean cocked his head to the side. “What? How?”

“Squeeze me with that tight ass of yours,” Castiel instructed. As Dean complied, Castiel practically purred with pleasure. “Yes, that’s it. Keep doing that.”

Leaning forward, Castiel captured Dean with another passionate kiss, encouraging the omega to keep milking his knot, keeping the Alpha hard and aroused. The continuous ripple of Dean’s muscles was driving Castiel crazy as his knot slowly went down.

As soon as he could move again, Castiel began fucking slowly in and out of Dean, finally making love to the omega the way he’d dreamed of doing. Dean’s hips met Castiel’s, seeking more friction. “Please let me come, Alpha,” Dean begged again.

“Just relax and enjoy this,” Castiel said softly into Dean’s ear. “You’ll get to come, don’t worry.”

Letting the heat build up slowly this time as he continued to slide sensuous and slow in and out of Dean’s slick, hot hole. He kissed Dean, exploring the omega’s mouth, swallowing every moan and whimper.

Every time Dean reached for his cock, Castiel pushed his hands aside. “You’re an omega, you’re built to come from just a cock in your ass. Stop fighting your instincts, sweetheart. Let it happen.”

“I’m so close, but I can’t…” Dean whined.

“Oh, yes you can,” Castiel insisted. To help Dean out he changed the angle of his thrusts until he was hitting Dean’s prostate on every inward slide.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Dean groaned arching up and clenching, driving himself to orgasm.

“That’s it, just let it happen,” Castiel praised, as he felt his own orgasm begin to curl at the base of his spine and his knot valiantly began to fill once again.

When he finally came, Dean screamed in ecstasy while Castiel fucked him through it until his knot locked them together once again. Roaring his own release, Castiel pumped yet another knot full of seed into Dean.

***

Dean realized he must have passed out after his orgasm as he blinked himself awake. Castiel’s knot had gone down and the Alpha was now curled around Dean, holding him close. When he turned around, he realized Cas was awake and watching him. “Oh, hey.”

“Welcome back, sweetheart. How do you feel?”

Stretching Dean assessed everything. “A little sore, but otherwise I feel great. That was … wow. Way to rock my world, Cas.”

The Alpha laughed. “So, was that orgasm worth the wait?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean said as he turned in Cas’ arms and snuggled against the man’s chest. “I always knew sex with you was going to be amazing, but wow. I had no idea.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Cas said with a chuckle. “Just wait until your next heat. We’ll be doing that a lot.”

“Oh, wow, yeah. I didn’t even think about that. I don’t have to go through my heats alone anymore. That’s going to be awesome!”

“When is your next heat?” Cas asked.

“Uh, another month, I think.”

“Then we’ll need to make an appointment and get you on birth control,” Cas said casually.

Dean looked at Cas feeling a twinge of … _disappointment? Huh. Do I want to get knocked up?_

“So you don’t want to fuck me full of pups?” Dean asked, trying to sound cheeky.

Sitting up and looking at Dean seriously. “I hadn’t thought about it, but there’s no need for us to rush into having a family of our own. Heck, my one pup hasn’t even left for college yet. Don’t you want to get used to just being mated first?”

Nodding, Dean saw the wisdom in that. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Look at me Dean,” Castiel said, lifting Dean’s chin. “I’m not saying I don’t want pups with you, but let’s take some time to know each other as mates first. Then we can talk about our future and what we want, okay? You’re young and there are so many things you can still do with your life.”

“Oh yeah, you said you’d support me even if I wanted to get a job or something,” Dean remembered. “Not into the barefoot and pregnant omega fantasy?”

Laughing Castiel kissed him. “Not particularly, no. I like my mate to be strong-willed and independent, as you clearly are. That’s what I have always loved about you, and I can’t imagine trying to tie you down like that.”

“Do I at least get to boss Jack around now?” Dean joked. “I mean, I’m kind of his step-dad now, right?”

“You get to work that out with him,” Castiel said. “There’s no reason why your dynamic with Jack needs to change, unless you want it to.”

Later, after they had cleaned up for bed, Dean drifted off to sleep feeling happier than he had in a long while. Knowing his best friend was leaving for college, and fearing being stuck in an arranged mating, had been weighing on Dean heavily the past few months. Now not only was he a permanent part of his best friend’s family, he was mated to the Alpha of his dreams.

***

The next morning, as Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Jack wandered in. “Hey,” he greeted shyly.

Dean smiled happily at his friend as he placed a plate of pancakes on the kitchen table. “Hey! Just in time for breakfast!”

“Hi, son,” Castiel greeted. “Want some coffee?”

“Sure, dad,” Jack replied.

They all sat down to eat. After several moments of awkward silence Castiel spoke. “So, what was the mood like at the Winchesters?”

Jack finished the bite of food in his mouth before looking up at them both. “Surprisingly calm.”

“So, you think my dad’s really cool with this?” Dean asked.

“Your mom’s really happy about it. Your dad was grousing a bit last night, but she talked to him and I think he came around to her way of thinking, so yeah. He seemed completely cool with it this morning before I left.”

Dean felt a sense of relief come over him. His eyes flicked to Castiel and then back to Jack. Father and son, looking so alike in that moment. “So … are _you_ cool with it? I know this seemed kind of sudden and all…”

Jack shrugged. “I … don’t know yet. I just knew I needed to get out of here last night. I’m still processing, but hey…” Jack reached out and patted Dean on the shoulder. “I’m really happy for you. For both of you. I’ve been saying for years that my dad needed to find a new mate. I just didn’t realize that’d be my best friend.”

Castiel grabbed his plate and cup and stood. “I’m going to leave you boys to talk. I’ll be out on the patio.”

Dean smiled up at Castiel gratefully. “Thanks, Cas.”

Once they were alone Dean scooted his chair around to face Jack. “Look, your dad said something to me last night. You and me? Nothing has to change between us. My mating your dad doesn’t automatically make me your parent or something, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Then Dean put on his best cheeky grin and punched Jack in the arm. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to lord it over you sometimes though,” Dean said with a laugh.

Jack chuckled and punched Dean back before getting serious again. “Just promise me one thing, okay?”

“Yeah, man, okay,” Dean readily agreed.

“Don’t hurt him. You treat my dad right and be a good mate,” Jack said. “and … whatever you do, stay on top of your health, please. I don’t think he’d be able to take losing another mate.”

Dean had forgotten that Jack’s omega mom, Kelly, had died in childbirth. It had taken Castiel years to get over her passing and had only in recent years seemed happier. Ever since … _shit_. _Ever since I presented, Castiel seemed … better._

“I just … shit, I just realized something,” Dean said, looking up at Jack. “I remember how bad off your dad was when I first met you. He was so … sad. All the time. I remember I felt bad for you that your dad was like that. But remember when he started getting better?”

Jack nodded and then a dawning realization came over his face. “It started just after you presented! Shit, he really has been wanting to mate you all this time, hasn’t he?”

Dean nodded. “He kind of said something like that yesterday, but I thought he was just saying that. But yeah. Wow. Dude, I get it. I promise, I’ll do everything I can to take good care of your dad. I swear.”

Jack reached over and hugged Dean. “I’m really glad it’s you. I wanted to see dad happy again, but I don’t know if I could have trusted another omega the way I trust you.”

“As long as we can still be friends,” Dean said, hugging Jack back.

“Dude, you’re my best friend. That isn’t going to change, as long as you treat my dad right.”

“You know I will. C’mon let’s go keep him company.”

Dean grabbed the coffee pot on the way through the kitchen and smiled as he watched Jack hug his dad.

***

That weekend, after Jack and Castiel helped Dean move all his belongings out of his parents’ house and Sam gleefully claiming his old room as his own, Castiel once again sat on the patio watching Jack and Dean. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy, and all because he’d finally gotten around to fucking his son’s best friend. Life was funny like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be purely self-indulgent smut with no plot, then some plot snuck it's way in. So I added more porn, and even more plot snuck in. So I hope you guys enjoyed this smut with a side of plot!


End file.
